


Bet You Didn't Know

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [46]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jason talk about what she knows and a few other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> I believe I wrote this for this prompt: _[Any, any, You understand, they got a plan for us I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous It must be fate, I found a place for us I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/591441.html?thread=82643537#t82643537)_
> 
> I can't see my fill right now, but that doesn't make me wrong. It just means livejournal screwed up. Or it means I hallucinated it, but I swear I passed it along to CaraLee later and was just holding it back so as not to spoil the series, so I think I posted it before, to the comm. I don't know what happened to it, but it will be here now.
> 
> It didn't fit as well with the series as it did when I wrote it so I made some small changes.
> 
> And this is a good enough resting place for the series if I can't write more.

* * *

“You know I'm dangerous, right?”

Curled in his arms, Darcy snorted, laughter shaking her as she did. She twisted her fingers in his shirt, letting out a small sigh as she did. “How could I _not_ know? First time I met you, you had a gun. Second time I met you, you _also_ had a gun. I've seen you fight. You _taught_ me to fight. You used to be Robin. Now you're Red Hood. I _know_ you're dangerous. So am I."

Jason sat up, pushing her back as he did. She frowned, and he hesitated before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “You do know I've killed people, don't you?”

She nodded. “I do.”

“I'm not in the army. I'm not a cop. I'm not an agent. And I killed people.”

She nodded again. “I know. I know you're not any of those things. I also don't really think that it's as simple as that. You're all kind of funny, you know. You act like things are black and white when you live your life in the gray areas. It doesn't make sense.”

Jason nodded, giving her that one. “Still—”

She put her fingers over his lips. “You have killed. That doesn't make you evil. You're a vigilante. A hero. Antihero. Whatever. You still come from a good place in here.”

Her other hand covered his heart, and she smiled at him as he tried to talk himself out of this, again. He'd been doing it almost since day one when she tased him. Back then it was telling himself that he'd never find her again so it didn't matter. The second time it was telling himself he'd screwed up and she would never want to be with a guy like him just judging from the way she reacted to his gun. Then they _did_ break up, and he told himself it was over. It should have stayed that way.

It didn't. She was still here, still with him. She'd even become like him, almost, with her insistence on being a superhero.

“Jason? What's wrong? And don't tell me there's nothing wrong. I know that look. I know that tone in your voice. I know you, and I know something is wrong.”

He put a hand on her cheek. “I brought up being dangerous for a reason.”

“We've already done the break up thing. I was miserable, you were miserable, and then you hung a guy in front of a train. We are not going there again.” She pointed a finger at him. “Don't you dare think about breaking up with me. I'll tase you and make you stay until you see reason.”

“Oh?”

“Well... I'd at least seduce you until you forgot about trying to leave me.”

Jason laughed. And that would be why he loved her. “I wasn't.”

“Then... what?”

He grimaced. This was harder than he thought. “Darcy...”

“Yeah?”

“I know I said you could tase me whenever you wanted, and you have, but what if...”

“If?”

“Damn it, stop making this harder than it is.”

She laughed, reaching up to put her arms around his neck. “If you're trying to ask me to tase you for the rest of your life—I mean, if you might actually be hinting and stumbling over the idea of marriage—”

“I never said—”

“The answer is yes.” Darcy leaned back and studied him. “Do I have to tase you now to make you stay or is this a celebration type tasing?”

“Oh, we're celebrating,” he said, still wondering where the hell he'd found someone he could care about like this, someone who got him like she did, and more importantly—someone who actually loved him back.

“Good.” She leaned in to kiss him and then stopped. “Do I get a ring?”

“You need one?”

“We could get tattoos instead.”

“I... We'll see. Bed first.”

She laughed as he started to pick her up. “I wonder what they'll do if I go shopping for a wedding dress...”

**Author's Note:**

> Several people guess this was coming after the last one. I just wasn't willing to admit it was. :)


End file.
